


Astronomical

by spacefireworks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Letter from Alex, Nobody Dies, Oneshot, Sanvers - Freeform, kind of a Soldier AU, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefireworks/pseuds/spacefireworks
Summary: Maggie receives a letter from Alex, while Alex is away in the army. Fighting to come home.Kind of a Soldier AUHas absolutely nothing to do with the show.(inspired by SVRCINA)





	Astronomical

**Author's Note:**

> Hi …hello. So I was listening to the songs of svrcina the other day and they inspired me to write this piece of …work for one of my favorite ships ever. I am not a native speaker, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.  
> Oh and if someone wants to look the songs up on youtube:
> 
> Meet me on the battlefield by SVRCINA  
> Astronomical by SVRCINA
> 
> Give them a listen while reading it, they are truly amazing!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

 

It was that time of the year again. The time, where she got melancholic and thought hard about what life had thrown her way. And as Maggie is standing there, on the porch of her house, with the sun setting over the ocean … she can’t help but think about the letter. The letter from Alex, a letter she had written on her last deployment. The letter was written in times of fear. It was written with so much love she could feel it even thousands of miles away. A letter she will forever cherish.

Because it was the last letter from the love of her life.    


* * *

 

 

My dearest Maggie,

tell me. How long will it be until I see you again? It’s been a long day. Here. In the desert. Where there is nothing at all. Expect … for war. The echoes of the shots ring out in the night. Lucy and I think about it, you know. We may be the first to fall. Or we may be the last to stand. I really can’t tell. But we are fighting a war that isn’t ours to fight. No. No. I can’t … I won’t do this anymore. Every day is a day we won. Because we are still alive, still breathing.

But what if? What if someday we … I won't be that lucky again? The other day I just barely made it out alive. We were set up and lost five men in the explosion. And I've been lucky again. Again. Expect, I don’t feel lucky at all … cause they were one of the first soldiers to fall. They had a family. Kids who now have to grow up without their fathers.

But. We have to carry on. Carry on through the storm. Tired soldiers in this war. I am really tired, Maggie. But you know, we could change it all. We could make it better for our sons and daughters; they shouldn’t have to pay for our sins. As we do now. On my first day in training, we were named a generation unafraid and have to remember what we are fighting for.

But I really don’t know what I am fighting for. And I am afraid. Not afraid of death. No. I am afraid of leaving you behind. That I will leave you alone. In this world. In this life. A life we clearly want … need. All the firsts we still have to go through (yep, there is still a lot of work to do, babe). Oh, how is Gertie by the way?

We've been together since we were 16 years old. Wow, can you believe it? In a few months, we can celebrate our 14th anniversary. 14 years of love. 14 years with you by my side. My brightest little star. You never left my side. Not even the moment I told you that I wanted to join the army. You just hugged me tight and told me "you've always been my hero, Danvers. Now its time that you are others people hero too. I will still be here and wait for you to come home to me. In my arms.”

Gosh, Mags. You make me so incredibly happy. And I want a chance to repay you for all these years of your support. This will be my last deployment, Maggie. If …if I get out of here alive, and if you still want to, we'll have all the kids we could possibly have. So just for one more time. I have to go on the battlefield.

I don’t have much time, but there is a story you have to know. Maybe it will mean the same thing to you, as it means to me. And maybe it can give you hope. Hope that I will do anything in my power to come home.

It’s a story I told Kara one time she couldn’t sleep and missed her parents. We were standing behind the windows, it was long past midnight and just looked at the stars. So I told her something … anything to ease her mind …

_It's night. The dark night is surrounding us. We are cold. But we hold each other in our arms and look at the sky. You say to me “Look. There are 3 Stars in the sky tonight.” I look at you and say, “No. there are so many more.”  You look again. But you still see those 3 stars and nothing more. I turn in your arms and say to you "if you look for a long time, you will see them. I know it. Everybody knows it." So that's what you do. You look longer and harder and I was right. There are thousands of Stars in the night, shining bright. You look at me and laugh. "You are right," you say to me._

_In our lives, there are a lot of stars. One star is named Luck, another is called Success. One has the name of Friendship and one has the name of Love. Another one they call nature and this other star is called Community. And look. There is the star they named Family and near it is the one they call by the name of hope._

_We often don't recognize our own sky full of stars and don't appreciate it. Because we have no idea this … our own sky full of stars even exists. We look at the sky. We see a few stars, a few things we are thankful for. But you have to look harder! You have to look at your sky full of stars. If you look long enough and hard enough you will find so many more things you can be thankful for or things that make you so much happier._

_But, don’t forget the little ones! Cause you can’t take them for granted. Be happy and be thankful for them. Because … in the long run. Every star can and probably will die. If the star of health dies, you will realize how good the time was, when he was still there. If no star is to be seen on your sky full of stars, you will recognize how much you need them and how much they meant to you._

_There are so many wonders in our lives. So many little things that we can be happy about. Be thankful for them. Change your point of view about the world, but take your time. So you can live your life at your pace. Right by your side, your sky full of stars._

 

I told this story about the stars to my little sister. Because it’s a story my dad told me all the time. And it has so much meaning behind it. After that night, Kara and I became closer than ever and nothing could tear us apart. A few years ago she told me that my star was one of the brightest to shine, whenever she looked for it.

I love my sister more than anything in this world. And I love you more than anything in this world. I wanted … no, I needed to tell you this story so that you can understand…what you mean to me. Every time I look at my own sky full of stars. Yours is the brightest to shine and it keeps me going. You keep me going. You keep me alive. YOU are my sky full of stars. Because … since I’ve known you, every single one of them started to shine brighter and was my guide through hard times. My guide through this dark nights in the desert. Through the times without you by my side.

You, Maggie, you are all I need. All I want. Please, no matter what happens next. Keep this story in your mind and never forget, you are the brightest star in my life.

I loved you yesterday. I love you still. I always have, and always will!

See you around, Sawyer.

Love, Alex!

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, pretty Lady. What are you thinking about?” asked the woman behind Maggie.  
“Just … about a letter.”  
“A letter?” “Mhm”

“The one from overseas.” Maggie elaborated as she turned around in the arms of her lover. So that they could face each other.  
“What about it?”, prodded Alex in a soft voice, while looking with an incredible warmth in her eyes at her wife.

“Just. That I am the luckiest. That everything turned out okay. Alex, your letter left me breathless. I think I cried for ten days straight. I never told you this. But I have thought about what you said a lot, especially my own sky full of stars. And I feel the same, Alex. You are my brightest star in the sky. And I don't know what would have happened if you really died out there."

Maggie confessed in a sad voice while tracing the scar above Alex's right eye. The scar of a warrior. Her warrior. Her hero.

Alex smiled at Maggie and cupped her cheeks gently, stroking her thumb up and down, while she spoke her next words with a tenderness in it that Maggie only heard a few times before.

“I am the Lucky one, Maggie Sawyer. And nothing in this world can keep me away from you … or our kids.”  
“Danvers.”  
“Hm?”  
“No you dummy, my last name is Danvers. It has been for a long time now.” Maggie laughed openly at Alex and hugged the taller woman with all her strength. After a few minutes of fiercely hugging and whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ear, they turned around and looked at their kids playing hide and seek in their backyard. Together with their Aunts. Kara and Lena.

Laughter filled the air around them and Maggie never felt happier than in this moment. Watching her kids play with their favorite aunts and standing in the arms of the love of her life.

Just as she thought it couldn’t get better, Maggie heard the soft voice of Alex whisper in her ear.

“I loved you yesterday. I love you still. I always have and always will…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end. Thank you so much. Comments, kudos and or criticism are all appreciated.  
> ;)


End file.
